oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Abyssal Sire
The Abyssal Sire is an abyssal demon boss that requires level 85 Slayer to kill. Unlike other bosses, the sire has several stages and will use the environment to fight the players. Like Cerberus, the boss can only be killed by the first attacker. It can be killed for an abyssal demon task. The Sire is located in the Abyssal Nexus, which can be accessed via a southern entrance in the outer ring of the Runecrafting Abyss. Players entering the abyss in this manner will be skulled, unless wearing an abyssal bracelet. Alternatively, players who have partially completed Fairytale II - Cure a Queen can safely reach the Nexus using the code in the Fairy rings network. It can drop the Unsired, which is used at the Font of Consumption behind The Overseer to get a chance of obtaining an abyssal whip, dagger, and parts of the Abyssal bludgeon.The 3 parts needed for the bludgeon are not tradeable. The bludgeon itself is tradeable however. Fight Overview During all phases, it is able to cause bubbling pools of poisonous fumes to appear on the floor causing unavoidable poison damage. It deals 10-28 poison damage while on it and being next to it in a 3x3 grid will deal 3-10 damage per tick. It will also summon spawns, which will grow into scions if left unattended. In addition, there are four large tentacles that can attack and damage the player, so it is advised to be out of their range while attacking the Sire. Phase 1 The fight begins when the player attacks the sleeping Sire. After it loses some health, it will lose control of its tentacles, allowing the player to attack and destroy the respiratory systems. Using Shadow spells against the Sire will cause it to be disoriented much faster. While disoriented, it will be unable to attack for a while. Otherwise, a large amount of damage will be needed before it will be disoriented. It will resume the same tactics after two respiratory systems are destroyed. Once all four are destroyed, phase two begins. Phase 2 The Sire will leave its resting place and will attack the player with melee. It will also teleport players to them if they try to safespot it. After reaching 50% of its hitpoints, phase 3 begins. Phase 3 The Sire's body opens up to reveal a portal similar in appearance to the one the dark mage is controlling in the Abyss. It does not attack but charges up the portal, dealing high amounts of damage to anyone near it. Like in phase 2, it will teleport the player, only when the orb is about to explode. If you are teleported, eat up and quickly run away from the sire. It will also throw many poisonous fumes against the player; they must be avoided or the Sire will heal from the poison damage from them. Drops 100% |} Armour & Weapons |} Materials |} Herbs & Seeds |} Consumables |} Runes |} Other |} Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Old School-exclusive content